Love Conquers All- Rescuing The Princess
by starrysky7
Summary: One-shot of Anya and Luke. Other one-shots on my profile


**Rescuing the Princess**

After hiding out in smuggling compartments on the _Millennium Falcon_ we managed to sneak our way into a control room, locking ourselves in there.

"You know, between his howling and your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here" said Luke taking off his helmet

"Bring 'em on" said Han "I'd prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around!"

"If we took them in a straight fight we'd be dead" I said

"We've found the computer outlet, sir." C-3PO reported.

"Plug in. R2 should be able to access the Imperial network."

"He says he's located the main controls to the power beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor" translated C-3PO "The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in several locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave"

"I don't think you can help. I must go alone" said Ben

"Whatever you say. I've done more then I bargained for on this trip already" said Han shrugging his shoulders

"I want to go with you" said Luke following Ben

"Be patient, Luke. Stay and watch over the droids" said Ben

"But they can" said Luke, gesturing to Han and Chewie

"The droids must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan" said Ben "Your destiny lies along a different path than mine"

Chewbacca barked something that only Han could understand.

"Boy, you said it, Chewie" Han said "Where did you dig up that old fossil?"

"Ben is a great man!" Luke said indignantly.

"Yeah, great at getting us into trouble" replied Han

"Yeah, well, I didn't hear you give any ideas" said Luke

"Anything's better than hanging around here waiting for them to pick us up" said Han before R2 started making noises

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. He says 'I've found her' and keeps repeating 'she's here'" said C-3PO

"Found who?" I asked

"Princess Leia"

"The Princess? She's here?" said Luke

"Princess?" Han asked

"Where is she?" I asked

"Level Five, Detention Block AA-23" said C-3PO "I'm afraid she's been scheduled to be terminated!"

"Oh, no!" Luke exclaimed. "We've got to do something."

"What are you talking about?" asked Han

"The droids belong to her, she's the one in the message. We've got to help her." said Luke

"Message?" asked Han confused "Now look; don't get any funny ideas. The old man wants us to wait right here"

"But he didn't know she was here!" exclaimed Luke

"R2, find a way back into the detention block." I said

"I'm not going anywhere." said Han sitting back down

"Han! They're going to execute her! We have to do something." said Luke "A minute ago you said you didn't want to just wait here to be captured; now all you want to do is stay"

"Marching into the detention block is not what I had in mind" Han growled.

"But they're going to kill her!" Luke protested.

"Better her than me" said Han

"She's rich" said Luke

"How rich?" asked Han

"Rich, powerful…Listen. If you were to rescue her the reward would be…." said Luke

"What?" asked Han

"Well, more wealth than you can imagine."

"I don't know, I can imagine quite a bit" said Han turning to look at Luke

"You'll get it" promised Luke

"I'd better" warned Han

"You will"

"Alright, kid. You'd better be right about this. What's your plan?"

Luke looked blank for a second, he obviously hadn't thought of a plan yet "Hand me those binders." said Luke, C-3PO handed him the binders and Luke walked towards Chewbacca. "Now, I'm just going to put these on you."

Chewie roared and Luke backed away "Okay. Han you out these on him" said Luke handing Han the binders

"Don't worry, Chewie. I think I know what he has in mind" said Han

"Master Luke, sir?" said C-3PO "Pardon me for asking, but what should Artoo and I do if we're discovered here?"

"Lock the door" Luke

"And hope they don't have blasters" Han added.

"That's not very reassuring." complained C-3PO

"Anya, pass me the other binders and I'll put them on you" said Luke

I chucked the binders at him and he out them around my wrist before leading me out of the control room.

* * *

"This is not going to work." said Han after the elevator doors closed

"Then why didn't you say so earlier?" asked Luke

"I did say so before" replied Han

Suddenly the doors opened and Hand and Luke stepped out, leading Chewie and I behind them.

"Where are you going with this _thing_?" asked one of the Imperials

"Prisoner transfer from cell block TS-138" said Luke

"I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it" he said

"Look out! He's loose!" yelled Han jumping away from Chewie and beginning to fire

Luke pushed me to the ground and out of the way of the fire, I crawled over to the wall and tried to get the binders off of my hands with no luck.

"We've got to find out which cell this Princess of yours is in. Here it is, cell 2187. Go on and get her, I'll hold them here" said Han

Luke started running off towards the cells, only stopping when he heard me calling his name. He rushed over to me and undid the binders on my hands.

"Thanks" I said getting up and following Luke to the cells

"Luke we're going to have company" called out Han as we ran down the row of cells

We finally found the right one and opened the door, the princess was lying on the bed of her cell and looked up when we walked in.

"Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?" she asked

"Huh" said Luke confused "Oh the uniform" he said taking off his helmet "I'm Luke Skywalker I'm here to rescue you"

"You're who?" she asked

"I'm here to rescue you. I've got your R2 unit. I'm here with Ben Kenobi" explained Luke

"Ben Kenobi, where is he?" asked the Princess

"He's here, come on" said Luke as we ran out of the cell

"Who are you?" asked the Princess

"Anya, I'm helping with the rescuing" I said

We ran down the cell block only to be met by Han and Chewie running towards us.

"Can't get out that way" said Han

"No, it looks like you've managed to cut off our only escape route" said the Princess

"Maybe you'd like it back in your cell?" said Han

Suddenly the stormtroopers started firing at us and we had to take cover behind the wall.

"There's got to be another way out." said Luke "C-3PO, C-3PO come in."

"Yes, sir?" he replied through the com

"We've been cut off here. Are there any other ways out of the detention area?" asked Luke

His reply was cut off by the firing.

"What was that? I didn't copy?" asked Luke

"I said, all systems have been alerted to your presence, sir. The main entry seems to be the only way in or out of the cell block." he said "All other information on your section is restricted."

"There isn't any other way out!" yelled Luke

"We can't hold them off for long" said Han

"This is some rescue." said the Princess "When you came in here, didn't you have a plan for getting out?"

"He's the brains, sweetheart" said Han

"Hey!" said Luke as the Princess grabbed the Blaster out of his hands

"What the hell are you're doing?" asked Han

"Somebody's got to save our skins." she said tossing the blaster back to Luke "Into the garbage chute, flyboy!" said the Princess before jumping in to the garbage shoot herself

Chewbacca roared as he moved towards the garbage shoot.

"Get in there. I don't care what you smell." said Han kicking him before Chewbacca finally jumped down

"After you Anya" said Han

"Aren't you such a gentlemen" I said sarcastically before jumping in feet first

I landed on a pile of garbage and the smell hit me like a ton of bricks, it smelled worse than anything I had ever smelt before. Luke came next and he was followed by Han.

"The garbage chute was a wonderful idea. What an incredible smell you've discovered" said Han

"Ah, let's get out of here! Get away from there." He told Chewie, aiming at the hatch and before we could stop him he shot at it

The blaster shot ricocheted around the small chamber, making us all duck so that we wouldn't be hit

"Will you put that away, you're going to get us all killed!" said the Princess

"Absolutely, Your Worship." said Han putting away his blaster "Look, I had everything under control until you led us down here."

"Of course you did Han" I muttered

"It's not going to take them long to figure out what happened to us."

"It could be worse." said the Princess sighing

Just as she said that we heard a grumbling sound resinating around the room, coming from an unknown source.

"It just got worse" I said

There's something alive in here." said Luke

"It's just your imagination, kid." said Han

Suddenly I felt something graze up against my leg and I jumped.

"What happened?" asked Luke

"Something touched my leg" I said

"Look, did you see that?" said Luke pointing

"What?" asked Han

Everything was quiet and we were all looking around for this thing that was hiding when suddenly Luke got pulled under.

"Luke" I cried out

We all started feeling around the water trying to find Luke, wherever he was. Just as suddenly as he went under Luke came back up gasping for air. He was pulling at the tentacle wrapped around his neck as Han dragged him back up on top of the garbage. Han started shooting around the water. I started to move towards Luke but before I could get t him he was pulled back under the water. We all stood there looking around the water, hoping that Luke would resurface again; and sure enough he did and this time both Han and I got a good grip on him.

"What happened to it?" asked the Princess

"I don't know." said Luke "It had me, then it let me go and disappeared"

"I've got a bad feeling about this" said Han

Just as he said that the walls started to move closer and closer to us, they were caving in and if we didn't do something they would crush us.

"Don't just stand there!" I yelled

"Find something to brace them with." said the Princess

We all tried to push the garbage against the walls to stop the walls from moving but nothing we were doing was causing any effect. The garbage was being pushed higher and higher.

"Get on top of it," said Han

"I'm trying!" said the Princess

Chewie was pushing against the walls but even with all his strength he couldn't stop the walls. I managed to make my way over to Luke.

"After all of this we're going to die in a garbage shoot" I said "Regretting leaving Tattooine yet?" I asked but he didn't reply, he was too busy trying to make contact with C-3PO.

"Are you there, sir?" The droid asked. "We've had some minor problems. You would not believe-"

"Shut up, Threepio!" Luke screamed. "Shut down all the garbage units on the detention level! Do you copy? Shut down all the garbage units-"

The screeching noises continued but finally stopped, as did the walls. We were safe. I let out a breath of relief and looked over to Luke who was cheering, he pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around him. He smelt awful but at the time I didn't care, I was just glad we were both alive. Luke let go of me and got out the com to talk to C-3PO.

"C-3PO, it's all right, we're all right! Do you read me? We're okay-you did just fine. Open the pressure-maintenance hatch on-where are we anyway?"

"Unit 366-117891." said Han

"Did you get that?" asked Luke

"Yes sir, we will open the hatch right away" said C-3PO

After some time the hatch was finally open and we could get out of the garbage shoot, finally. Luke and Han had taken off their stormtrooper uniforms and were now back in their normal clothes.

"Now, if we can just avoid any more female advice, we can get out of here." said Han

"Then let's get out of here" said Luke

Chewie made a roaring sound and ran past us. Han moved to were he was standing and shot at whatever was there.

"Come here you big coward, Chewie come here" said Han but Chewie wouldn't move

"Listen, I don't know who you are or where you came from, but from now on, you do as I say." said the Princess

Solo's jaw dropped. "Look, Your worship, let's get something straight, I take orders from one person only-me." replied Han

"It's a wonder you're still alive." she replied "Will somebody get this big walking carpet out of my way."

"No reward is worth this." said Han bitterly

We ended up in a hallway that had a large window overlooking the hanger where the Falcon was. Luke was talking on the com to the droids about our location and Han was staring at his ship.

"Wonder if the old man was able to knock out the tractor beam." Solo muttered.

Leia looked out the window at the ship before turning to Han and saying "You came here in that thing? You're braver than I thought."

"Nice" said Han "Come on"

We turned around a corner and were faced with a group of stormtroopers. Han yelled for us to keep going and he chased after the stormtroopers with Chewbacca following close behind.

"Han!" called out Leia "Well, he certainly is brave"

"What good is that if it's going to get him killed" said Luke

"You get Leia back, I'll go help Han" I said taking a step away "Who knows what kind of trouble he's gotten himself into" I joked before turning around and walking away

"Wait, Anya" called out Luke making me turn around "Be careful" he said

"You too" I replied before running off to find Han

I was running down the hallway when I ran smack bang into Han.

"What are you doing here?" asked Han

"Helping you" I said ducking as the stormtroopers fired at us "Looks like you need it"

Han grabbed my arm and pulled me along the hallway back in the direction I came. He let go of my arm to take a few shots at the stormtroopers following close behind us. I grabbed the blaster off of Chewbacca and starting firing at the stormtroopers, hitting a few of them. I smiled in triumph, that smile disappearing when the started firing at us once more.

"Nice shot" said Han as we started running again

"Thanks" I replied handing the blaster back to Chewbacca

We ended up against the wall watching the group of stormtroopers that were guarding the ship.

"Didn't we just leave this party?" said Han

I turned my head when I heard footsteps coming towards us. Luke and Leia ran towards us and I ran to greet them, throwing my arms around Luke.

"What kept you?" asked Han

"We ran into some old friends." said Leia

"Is the ship alright?" asked Luke letting go of me and moving closer to the wall

"Seems okay, if we can get to it. Just hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission" said Han

All the stormtroopers started to run off in the opposite direction. "Look" said Leia

"They're leaving" I said frowning, something had to be happening if they were leaving the ship unguarded

"Come on," said Han "Now's our chance."

We all ran out towards the ship, I looked over to see the stormtroopers all standing in fron window. And on the other side of the window Ben was fighting Darth Vader.

"Ben" said Luke moving closer

Ben looked over to us and I swear I could see a small smile on his face, he moved his lightsaber away and Vader took no hesitation in striking him down.

"No" yelled Luke, drawing the attention of the stormtroopers to us

The stormtroopers turned and started firing at us and Luke just stood there, he started firing at the stormtroopers but he was still not moving, leaving himself vulnerable.

"Come on!" yelled Han

"Luke, come on; it's too late!" yelled Leia

I ran towards Luke and started pulling him towards the ship.

"Blast the door, kid!" Han yelled, seeing Vader coming closer to us

Luke managed to shoot the door but he still wouldn't move. Suddenly he had a change of heart and pulled me along with him to the entrance of the ship.

* * *

I was sitting down next to Luke aboard the Millennium Falcon, my hand was gently rubbing his shoulder trying to offer him some form of comfort. Leia walked into the room and put a blanket over Luke's shoulders before sitting down next to him.

"I can't believe he's gone" said Luke

"There wasn't anything you could've done" said Leia

"Come on buddy, we're not out of this yet" said Han

All three of us got up, Luke followed Han while Leia and I went to the main control room where Chewbacca was, Leia sat down next to him and I sat down behind her.

"Here they come" said Leia into the com

"They're coming in too fast" said Luke through the com

"We've lost lateral controls" said Leia

"Don't worry, she'll hold together" said Han with false confidence "You hear me, baby? Hold together"

"I wouldn't be so sure" I muttered

"Got him, I got him" said Luke after he hit one of them

"Great, kid. Don't get cocky" warned Han

"There are still two more out there" I said into the com

I clutched my seat as the ride began getting even bumpier than before, if that was even possible.

"That's it!" said Luke after the last of them was shot down "We did it"

I quickly got out of my seat and ran out into the hallway looking for Luke. I ran smack bang into him and he pulled me into a hug, swinging me around, cheering while he did so.

"We did it, you did it" I said

"We finally out of there" he said putting me on the ground

We stared into each others eyes for a few seconds, I was getting lost in his blue eyes and was only pulled back into reality when I heard someone walking towards us. I moved away from Luke, smiled at him before walking past him to find C-3PO and R2. No feelings, definitely no feelings.


End file.
